


Japan Round Trip

by BearGarbage



Series: The PB Cafe [24]
Category: Shirokuma Cafe | Polar Bear's Cafe, We Bare Bears (TV), くまみこ | Kuma Miko | Girl Meets Bear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearGarbage/pseuds/BearGarbage
Summary: Panda, Panda-Kun, and Machi go on a road trip around Japan to celebrate having a new car, along the way one of them goes through a monumental change in their life and develops.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a normal late Sunday afternoon as Machi sat with Panda, peacefully reading the manga they had sprawled out across the floor.

“So! I got a new car and it’s really nice! I don’t have to pay bus fare anymore! All I have to pay for this is the payments and Gas!” Panda gushed, taking his attention away from the book.

“Really Panda-Chan? That sounds amazing! I never knew bears could get a license though?” Machi said, putting a pocky in her mouth.

“Yeah! And now I’m gonna do a really rad road trip around various spots of Japan to celebrate. I’m even bringing Panda-Kun with me! We both are gonna pitch money for the trip to work.” Panda said happily before closing his manga.

Looking at the girl’s surprised expression, he could only give a weak smile before standing up, picking up his manga.

“Well I have to go home now to pack. It was fun reading Magical Girl Z with you!” Panda said before walking out of the shrine.

“Panda-Chan wait!” Machi quickly shot out; running to the other to catch up with him.

“Yeah Machi-Chan?” Panda said, looking back at the girl.

Machi’s head turned away from the for a moment, stroking one of her pigtails before quietly peeping, “I want to come too...if it’s okay.”

Panda’s eyes widened hearing Machi say this. Having her would seem like a really fun time...and he wanted to just tell her yes, but he needed to make sure of one thing.

“Okay Machi-Chan. Just ask Natsu-San if you can go. I don’t want to just take you away from home for a WHOLE week without your bear guardian’s permission..” Panda said with a weak chuckle at the end.

“What is this about taking Machi on a WEEK long trip? I don’t think that would be safe for Machi.” Natsu said sternly from behind Panda.

Whipping around to look up at the brown bear, Panda gulped before thinking of the most plausible reason she should go.

“But Natsu-Sama….this is a really valuable learning experience for Machi. Do you really want to deprive her of this and have her continue to be naive of the world outside this village?” Panda asked, crossing his arms.

Honestly, Natsu just wanted to say ‘Yes. Now please go leave Panda-San.’ But his reasonable side came in.

Machi couldn’t just stay with him forever. He couldn’t just keep coddling and sheltering her from the world.

With a sigh he turned to Mach; “Machi? Do you promise to text me by the hour and call every night while your out on this road trip thing?”

Seeing Machi happily nod yes, all he could do was sigh before saying, “Then I allow you to go on this road trip. Just remember to never talk to any strange boys.”

Machi happily nodded to the bears request, before going upstairs to pack.

“Panda-San….when does this trip start?” Natsu asked, turning his attention back to the bear.

“Uh...well...it’s tomorrow.” Panda confessed with a nervous grin.

After taking a long deep breath, Natsu sighed, looking over at the bear a bit unsure.

“Okay Panda-San..” Was all he could say.

“Well...I’m going to go home and pack now.” Panda said, not knowing what else to say as he left the shrine to leave the brown bear to think.

 

Waking up at around 6:30 am, Panda currently stood outside, dragging his suitcase over to his car; Putting it away in the trunk, closing it with a slam.

“Whoo...” Panda wiped a sweat off his head before getting in the car, and going off to Panda kun’s.

Stopping in front of the others house, he got out the car and walked to the front door.

After knocking he was surprised to see a Panda with a pink house dress on?

She looked a bit tired as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

“Yes sir?” The Panda lowly asked before giving a yawn.

“U-Uh? I’m here for Panda Kun? We’re supposed to go on a trip today?” Panda said.

“Oh...you’re here for my son. He’s sleeping in his room, you can go ahead and try to wake him up if you can.” The Panda groaned, moving out of the way to allow Panda entrance.

“Uh thank you...um?”

“Just call me Panda-Mama.” The Panda said, closing the door behind Panda.

“Oh okay? Well thanks Panda-Mama!” Panda said before peering through the rooms.

Finally finding his sleeping friend, he slowly crept in the room.

It felt so weird just being in there, A breach of privacy to the other?

But shaking him, he began to tell Panda-Kun to wake up.

And to his surprise, the bear simply turned his back on him before waving a dismissing paw at him, mumbling some incoherent words.

With an exasperated sigh, Panda hefted the bear up in his arms before walking out the house.

Putting the bear to lie down in the backseat and continue to sleep; Panda couldn’t help but feel like this would look wrong if a someone with no context saw this.

Going back to get his luggage, Panda realized how lazily made up this was made...Was Panda Kun going to just leave with this?

Neatly folding everything inside the suitcase, he added a variety of Panda things sprawled around his room.

Taking the improved luggage and stuffing it in his trunk, Panda went off to go get the final person. Machi Amayadori.

Getting to the shrine, Panda parked in front of it before going up to it and knocking on the door.

In a surprise, Machi answered the door with suitcase in hand.

“Wow...you’re really prepared!” Panda said with a smile of relief. He didn’t think he wanted to have to organize TWO suitcases.

“Yeah..oh wait a second! I need to do one more thing before.” Machi said, running out the door to go to their shed.

Opening the door, she looked to see Natsu sleeping peacefully in the hammock.

Kissing his head gently, Machi patted him one more time before leaving a note saying she left for the road trip.

Leaving the shed; she met back up with Panda at his car with luggage in hand, “Okay I’m ready to go! But Panda-Chan...”

“Yes Machi-Chan?” Panda asked, a bit of concern at her nervous gaze.

“Can we stop by that cafe you work at? I wanna ask the nice polar bear something.” Machi peeped.

“Oh? Well sure Machi! It couldn’t hurt.” Panda said, before rounding up with her in the car.

Getting to the cafe, Panda slowed down to a stop in front of it.

Watching the young girl get out the car and go inside the cafe, he watched her talk to Shirokuma; unable to hear what she was saying though, he saw Shirokuma nod before giving her a piece of paper.

Watching her write for a good 15 minutes, she handed the paper back to Shirokuma before bowing, and leaving to get back in the car.

“So what did you ask him?” Panda asked, as Machi got strapped into the passenger seat.

“Oh...it was nothing really important.” Machi simply said

With a shrug, Panda began to drive off.  
Beginning their exciting road trip. Traveling to Kyoto, Nikko, Takayama, and even Matsumoto castle! They explored a variety of shrines, and temples along with restaurants along the way, and surprisingly managing to find a large bamboo forest in Kyoto, much to Panda Kun’s joy.

But as the end of the week came, Panda knew they had to go back home.

Driving back to the Tohoku region to drop Machi off first. Due to Natsu’s constant checking in texts and calls.

“Whoa! Panda-San! We have to stop at the AEON mall! Everyone in Japan really praises it!” Panda Kun blurted out, as they were in Kyoto.

“Alright...but this is the last stop. I’m low on funds and we need to get Machi-Chan home soon.” Panda said with a sigh.

Watching the two exit the car, Panda couldn’t help but smile at them. Was this what it felt like to be the oldest? Most responsible?

He looked down with a blush at the status he gave himself, before following them inside the store.

Successfully going up the escalator with Panda and Panda-Kun, Machi couldn’t help but grin ear to ear!

This was so exciting! She didn’t feel like a complete outsider! A dumb country hick! Until her eyes fell on the one store sign that made her stop dead in her tracks.

Her eyes widening, a look of pure fear placed on her face as Panda-Kun walked past her to go inside the store.

Village Vanguard.

“Panda-Kun wait!” Panda said, beginning to follow the bear inside the store.

But he stopped and looked back to see Machi; wide eyed and clutching her shirt. Like she seen a ghost?

“Machi..are you coming?” Panda asked.

Machi nodded before taking two nervous tentative steps towards the store.

Each step she took, made her heart beat even harder.

Her mind told her, she couldn’t do it. And she shamefully accepted it.

Taking two steps back, she started to shudder.

Sobbing into her hands, feelings of failure drowned her at this point as she cried. Why couldn’t she just function like a normal girl?

Suddenly she felt a paw place on her shoulder.

Taking her hands away from her face, she looked to see Panda giving her a sympathetic face.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to go in there if you’re really scared. Don’t hurt yourself trying to force the fear to go away.” Panda said, before patting her back, then going in with Panda-Kun.

Watching Panda go in there, and see two NAKED bears manage to be in the store…

She closed her eyes, taking a slow deep breath. The fear wasn’t leaving, but something told her deep in her heart.

She couldn’t let an opportunity like this slip through her fingers. She wanted to GROW to move FORWARD.

Walking forward, she repeated silently to herself ‘I must keep going forward.’

Her breath quickened with each step she took, but she stuffed the feeling of aniexty and continued.

Before finally taking that step inside the store.

She was here! She was in the store!

All she could do was let out a loud gasp of relief, tears falling down her face as she smiled.

A laugh coming out of her as she ran to the two bears, bringing them into a vice grip hug.

“G-Guys I did it! I did it!” She yelled with joy.

Panda and Panda-Kun could only look at her with a confused smile. But they weren’t going to ruin her joy as they hugged back.

Frantically texting Natsu, Pictures of the store interior, Machi truly felt like she accomplished something by being here.

She realized, these people WEREN’T going to make fun of her. This place wasn’t even one mean’t to be scary!

She BELONGED here just like everyone else!

And now she knew, she belonged in the city, even if she was a girl from the country with a school outfit.

Picking out a few plushies and a manga, Machi left with Panda-Kun and Panda to go back home.

 

Reaching the village, the sun was beginning to set.

Panda slowly drove through it with a slumbering Panda-Kun in the backseat.  
While this trip was fun, he knew he could never have one in a long while.

Looking over to Machi, happily looking through the window. He couldn’t help but smile. He was proud that he actually got the girl to learn some things on this trip.

“Machi-Chan...” Panda began.

“Yes Panda-San?” Machi asked, surprised by the bears serious tone.

“I’m proud of you today. I was honestly scared...you were going to stay a fragile scared girl forever; Because that’s something a lot of disgusting people like to take advantage of...” Panda began, wiping a tear in reminisce of his past self.

“I’m glad to see you buckle down and show confidence like that today.” Panda said, before patting the girl on the shoulder.

“Oh...thank you Panda-Chan!” Machi blubbered, bringing him into a hug.

Separating, she realized Panda parked in front of her home.

Getting out the car she waved goodbye to the Panda.  
Getting inside her home, her phone suddenly vibrated and she took the call.

Hearing the voice on the phone, her eyes widened and a wide smile came on her face. Was this she was hearing TRUE?

Hanging up, Machi giggled to herself in glee.

“Ah! Machi-Chan! You’re back! What made you so happy?” Natsu said with a smile

Machi looked away from the bear for a moment, before happily blubbering, “I got a job at a cute bear cafe!”


	2. Chapter 2

It was a normal afternoon for Machi Amayadori; Just getting out of school she pedaled, but not to her usual destination.

To the TRAIN STATION. A train to tokyo; to take her to the cafe for her first day of work.

She was more than apprehensive about this, in fact Machi was surprised that Shirokuma looked at her and decided to give her the job!

As she got on the train to Tokyo, she couldn’t help but smile in anticipation. What would a job in the city as sanitation even be like?

Stopping at Tokyo, Machi took her bike off from the front of the train, before going off to work.

Seeing the familiar greenery of the cafe garden, Machi slowed down her bike before locking it on one of the rails.

Going inside, she looked at her cell phone to see she made it just on time!

“Ah! You made it right on the dot.” Shirokuma noted with a small smile.

“Y-Yeah...It would’ve been a bit better if the train could get me here a little earlier, so I wouldn’t have to pedal so fast over here..” Machi said with a forced chuckle.

“Well you could always just take shuttle train C next time, that train will get you to Tokyo way quicker.” Shirokuma suggested.

After receiving a nod of agreeance from Machi; Shirokuma looked over to Panda, “Panda-Chan! Can you come over here for a second?” Shirokuma said.

Seeing Machi at the cafe, Panda’s eyes widened and he couldn’t help but look shocked as he went over to both of them.

“W-What’s Machi doing here?” Panda asked.

“She’s a new worker and will deal with sanitation. I hope you can greet her with open arms Panda-Chan, and show her how to do her duties.” Shirokuma said, before lowering his head down to kiss Panda on top of his head.

Panda eyes widened and a blush came as he tried to cover it.

Looking over at Machi, Panda noticed she held a wide grin now as she looked back and forth between them?

“What?” Panda asked, confused.

“A-Are you two dating?!” Machi simply asked, causing Panda’s face to go completely pink.

Shirokuma simply gave a nod to Machi in response.

“Ahh!! That’s too cute! Before we do the training can I get some pictures of you guys for my phone?!” Machi squealed, bringing out her flipphone.

“Okay?” They both said, before getting close together and posing for some pictures.

After the fifth picture, Panda seperated from Shirokuma to place a paw on the young girls head.

“We gotta stop here. I have to show you everything before the lunch rush people try to come in.” Panda said, taking the girls hand to lead her to the sink behind the counter.

After showing the young girl how to use the high powered hose to rinse off all the leftover gunk from dishes, and how to use the dishwasher, easing her into it so she wouldn’t get overwhelmed;

Panda was about to leave her to her own devices, when the one thing hanging on a hook in the kitchen caught his eye.

The apron.

“Ah! Machi! I forgot one more thing...you need too wear this apron as a worker of Shirokuma cafe.” Panda said, before handing her the apron.

“Now I gotta go and deal with the lunch rush.” Panda said with a weak chuckle, before running out to the people.

Machi watching him, looked at the apron now in her hands.

Trailing her hand over the soft fabric, she could only look in awe for a moment before draping it over her shoulders, and beginning her shift.

Wiping down the barista counter, the various customer tables, and taking dirty plates to steam rinse off before putting in the dishwasher, everything was going well!

When suddenly as she put the last dish away, she felt a paw tap her shoulder.

Looking up to see Shirokuma, the polar bear told her, “While I appreciate your hard work. It’s your lunch break.”

“B-But! I didn’t even bring a lunch!” Machi peeped, her eyes widened in panic.

“You could always buy a lunch here Machi-Chan.” Panda suggested with a smile.

“No no...I don’t wanna add more work load onto you guys.” Machi sighed, before sitting at one of the barstools.

“You could always go to one of the lunch bars around here. They have a lot of good stuff there.” Panda kun suddenly chimed in to the girl with a smile.

Machi’s eyes widened at the others suggestion. It was actually a pretty GOOD idea.

“A-Ah...that’s a good idea! Thank you very much, Other Panda!” She said with a smile before running out the cafe.

“See you later Machi-Chan!” Panda said with a smile, watching her leave.

Walking aimlessly through the town, Machi watched with fascination as she crossed over a cute small bridge.

But soon as she walked past a bridge, she found herself in a slightly foggy city.   
Things seemed really grim and scary, something very unfamiliar for her. For some reason, her gut told her she shouldn’t be here.

-

25 minutes passed on the clock, and Panda worriedly looked at the clock.

‘Where is Machi?’ was all he could think. The girl wouldn’t be out THIS long… he thought, ready to go out and look for her.

Suddenly, Panda heard the chime of the front door opening, and looked to see Natsu-San coming in?!

“Ah! Panda-San! I’m not really here to order anything, I just came here to see how Machi is doing on her first day here.” He said with a small smile, before looking around the cafe.

“Where is she?” Natsu asked friendly.

“S-She...went out for lunch...I don’t exactly know where she is NOW to be honest...” Panda admitted, why did he feel nervous telling Natsu this?

“What?! You just let Machi walk out the cafe on her own into the CITY!? Why?!” Natsu barked coldly, a frown piercing Panda’s heart; but he couldn’t act like the hostile attitude was affecting him.

“I let her go out on her own and eat lunch, because she’s a 14 year old girl. And I trust a 14 year old girl to go and get herself lunch. She’s not an idiot.” Panda hissed back before turning away from the brown bear.

All of a sudden, Panda could feel himself be snatched up by the back of his neck and hoisted off the ground.

“You’re helping me find Machi.” Natsu growled before beginning to walk out with Panda in one paw.

“U-Uh Shirokuma-Chan! I’m gonna be right back I gotta-” Panda began

“I know.” Shirokuma said, waving a dismissing paw to the small bear.

Getting out the cafe, Panda’s phone began to ring; answering it, Panda heard Machi’s voice sound through it.

“Panda-Chan….can you please come up here! I’m really scared! This really scary Grizzly bear keeps pestering me and asking why I’m here! And he apparently knows Natsu! He even said he’s gonna tell him I came here! He doesn’t even want me to leave the bar! Please help! I’m trying to keep quiet and polite but he won’t stop bugging me!” Machi blubbered through the phone.

“Hey! Where are your parents anyways?” The Grizzly suddenly barked through the phone.

“I don’t have any parents okay?! All I have is Natsu and my Grandma! But they both-”  
Suddenly the phone call hung up from there.

 

“Oh Machi….” Panda sighed, rubbing his temples a bit to calm down.

“What with Machi?! What’s happening?!” Natsu pressed on.

“We have to pick her up from the Grizzly bar.” Panda simply said.

Releasing his vice grip clutch around the back of Panda’s neck he began to get on all fours.

“Panda-Chan get on.” He simply said.

“W-What?! Can’t we just walk there?” Panda suggested with a nervous grin.

“No! That’s wasting time! Just get on my back!” The brown bear barked.

Tentatively beginning to get on the bears back; Panda soon had to clutch tightly for dear life, as the bear sped to the bar.

Getting inside the bar, Panda noticed Grizzly was still talking to the young girl.

With a sigh, Panda went over to the Grizzly before putting a paw on his snout.

“Grizzly-San...please calm down...I know it’s pretty bad a FOURTEEN year old girl is here in a bar but I'm sure she didn’t know this wasn’t a place for kids...or even a restaurant.”

Panda defended, as Machi stood next to Natsu, a bit uncomfortably. She knew she was going to get scolded when they get out of here.

And it held true as they two went out with Natsu. But in a turn of events, she looked to see PANDA getting most of the heat?

As they walked back to the cafe, Machi could only watch as Panda flinched at each word the brown bear said.

Until finally in a shock as they got near the cafe, he spoke up.

“Why are you being so mean to me? And why are you talking to me like i’m….Machi?! Because I’m not a young 14 year old girl you can just talk too anyway you want! I’m an adult too damn it!” Panda hissed.

“But that’s not the point! It doesn’t matter if you aren’t Machi! I still see you as a young brother! And I have to guide you so you can guide Machi!” Natsu barked back, before his eyes widened, covering his mouth.

Suddenly Panda’s heart dropped in shock hearing this.   
He could only stare at the other quietly uttering, “B-Brother?”

Suddenly Panda, ran off back inside to the cafe to recover from that statement.

Leaving Machi and Natsu out there.

“I-I’ll see you at home!” Natsu quickly peeped before running off on all fours.

Looking at him run off, Machi could only sigh with a smile before going back inside the cafe to finish her shift.


End file.
